UNSC Sword of Giants
|armament=*1 *6 *25 deck guns *2 *25 of 30 missiles *1 |complement=*12 *12 *20 *8 *12 *260 three man escape pods *48 *3 |captains=* Adam Oliver (formerly) * James Croft |crew=Numerous personnel *32 bridge officers *20 medical officers *75 engineers *30 tech experts *35 ODSTs from the 10th Special Combat Company *120 soldiers from the 110th Special Investigations Unit |role=*Transport of search-party. *Rescue of survivors from the Slipspace Disaster (completed). |commission= |battles=* Slipspace Disaster *Daego Insertions *First Battle of New Jerusalem * * |owners= |Armor = 80cm }} The UNSC Sword of Giants ( ) is a originally assigned to the 3rd Search and Rescue Group, where it served at the Slipspace Disaster. It was later given to James Croft during the Casket Affair. It remained in service after the Daego Insertions, and saw action during many major battles such as the and the . Service history Cygnus Slipspace Disaster The Sword of Giants' first mission was to rescue survivors from the Slipspace Disaster. For this mission it was captained by Captain Adam Oliver. Upon arriving at the location of the incident, the frigate launched a number of to retrieve survivors from a which had been cut in half by its malfunctioning . The operation was a success, as most of the survivors of the disaster were safely transported to a nearby colony world. Daego Insertions After the Cygnus Slipspace Disaster, the Sword of Giants, now captained by James Croft, was sent to the human colony world of Daego to search for a massive weapon called the Casket, as part of Operation: EUREKA. However, after sending its troops to the surface of the planet (who did not find the Casket), the Sword of Giants was attacked by the Unconquerable Will. The frigate managed to damage the corvette's weapon systems, evacuate the still on Daego, and return to . Mission to New Jerusalem After Daego, the Sword of Giants travelled to to find more Caskets. It deployed twelve and twelve to the surface, to search for the Forerunner weapons. Later in the battle, when the planet's population was evacuated in the stolen Covenant ship Requisition of Prosperity, the Sword was left behind. However, the AI of the Requisition managed to send the frigate to via . Fall of Reach The Sword was present when the Covenant . However, to what extent it participated in the battle remains unknown. It later escaped to along with the . Battle of Earth Initial invasion The Sword was part of a battle group of the during the . It managed to survive the initial assault on the planet made by the , and was immediately sent to after started arriving. Battle of the Rhine-Ruhr The frigate was sent to Essen to a critical UNSC facility, , containing classified prototypes, which were later revealed to be prototypes. During the battle, Task Force Bravo destroyed several Covenant in order to let the frigate approach Essen. Later, Bravo destroyed the UNSC facility and returned to the Sword. Some time after the destruction of the base, the frigate deployed Task Force Bravo and a team of Covenant Separatists to a Covenant outpost near Essen to capture the stealth vessel Zealous Fury. End of the battle During the last days of the Battle of Earth, the Sword of Giants deployed troops to , and . When the arrived at Earth, the Sword of Giants, the Aegis Fate and the attacked the High Prophet's with rounds. The attack failed, however, and the was activated. Post-war After the ended, the Sword was mainly used for freighting and transport duties, ferrying supplies between the colonies. However, it still participated in small missions against . Weapons and complements The Sword of Giants carries a plethora of vehicles, but has a rather weak weapons system. It sports a , six , two , various and deck guns, and of course, a . Before the start of Operation: EUREKA, the Sword was modified to deploy more troops than a standard Charon-class frigate. Three additional rows of were added to the back of the ship, which enabled the deployment of two Task Forces. Gallery logo.png|The Sword of Giant's emblem. art.jpg|The Sword of Giants at the Cygnus Slipspace Disaster. Sword fights Corvette.jpg|The Sword of Giants firing its M870 PDGs at a Covenant corvette during the Daego Insertions. Category:UNSC Ships